Colinmaillard
by elleay sahbel
Summary: Défi du Fof. Voldemort joue dans le noir, noir oppressant, noir rassurant. Vit dans un cauchemar, cauchemard qu'il crée. Veut-il vraiment en sortir ?... Pourra-t-il en sortir ?


**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'harry Potter appartient à Jk Rowling**.**

**Rating: **K+ pour scènes légères mais glauques avec un peu d'imagination...

**Personnage : **Voldemort.

Ceci répond aux **défis** du **Forum Francophone**. C'est la nuit de l'écriture. Le défi à relever était " La nuit". C'est un forum exellent, où vous pouvez parler de tout et de rien, ou militer pour le** FIC Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires**. Un défi est lancé toutes les heures, et il faut écrire un OS y corresopndant. ce laps de temps est court (et le temps que je trouve la page du défi, il ne me restait pas grand-chose! ^^ ) Donc je suis désolée du côté peut-être un peu brouillion de ce OS. Je le paufinerai probablement plus tard.

Enjoy ! ^^

.

* * *

.

Colin-maillard.

Voldemort avait toujours aimé la nuit. Noirceur oppressante étouffant les cris de désespoirs. Cris de ceux qu'il tient en joue, cris des corps mutilés et des chairs tranchées.

Cris silencieux d'un regard malheureux. Invisible dans le noir.

Ses propres cris. Les cris d'un enfant seul, caché sous les couvertures.

Voldemort avait toujours aimé la nuit. Les nuits où il pouvait vivre. Les nuits où sa folie ne semblait plus si grande, les nuits où ses envies pouvaient prendre forme. Les nuits aux ombres aussi tordues que son âme. Rire fou étouffé, lambeaux d'un noir opaque entourant ses yeux. Ne rien voir, ne rien entendre, juste faire valser la mort autour de lui. Laisser, et oublier. Oublier que le sang sur ses doigts est réel, oublier que les cris retentissent. Réalité atténuée, Voldemort vit dans un rêve. Un rêve tordu, un rêve immonde aux faces grimaçantes, aux corps ensanglantés et aux vies raflées. Villages aussi ravagés que les visages où coulent les larmes amères des condamnés. Il se complait dans un cauchemar, se réjouit de la vie arrachée, joue avec ses désirs enfouis. Joue avec la vie, un enfant émerveillé devant tant de fragilité. Jusqu'où ira-t-il ? Jusqu'où pourra-t-il aller, avant de se réveiller ?

La réalité semble si loin… Où est le soleil à présent ? La seule lumière dans ses yeux est le brasier qui dévore les corps entassés, comme des poupées dont on ne voudrait plus… Où est le vrai, dans la pénombre ? Et si les ombres étaient là ? Ces ombres dont on se cache, en se murmurant qu'elles n'existent pas, que ce n'est qu'un jeu de lumière… Où est la lumière créant ces monstres de noirceur ? Il tremble, il tremble à nouveau dans le noir, comme avant. Les ombres se rapprochent toujours plus près, trop près… Mais il ne peut plus allumer la lumière. Où est l'interrupteur qui chassait ses démons quand sa terreur s'accroissait jusqu'à devenir insupportable ? Où est la lumière, les respirations paisibles de ces enfants qu'il prenait pourtant tant de plaisir à voir souffrir ? Rassurante respiration, lente et envoûtante… Arrêtée, coupée net… Les respirations tremblantes et sifflantes ont remplacé la quiétude d'un dortoir, la nuit. Un dortoir d'âmes en peine, cachés sous les pierres trop grises d'un orphelinat trop étroit pour tous les contenir, cachés loin des autres… Laissés dans le noir. Trop tordus, trop mal pour se mélanger à ceux, ceux pour qui le soleil brille encore. Ceux qui dorment, la nuit.

Le Lord Noir contemple les yeux vides de la tête tranchée qu'il tient dans ses mains, et regarde sans pouvoir les voir les étoiles s'y reflétant. Il fait noir, si noir. Rien n'anime les yeux d'un mort. Aucun sourire ne s'étale jamais sur leurs lèvres figées. Glacés et loin de la vie, sans lumière dans leur cercueil aux parois ne laissant place à aucun mouvement. Ont-ils vraiment trouvé le repos enfuis dans cette terre si lourde, ce brocart oppressant ?

Il sait. Il sait, mais voudrait toujours l'oublier.

Il est mort avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Rien ne les éclaire et son visage est fixe, glacial. La nuit qui le libérait est son tombeau, et le noir cachant sa folie, ne fait que la rendre plus grande.

Un cadavre se cherchant des amis dans le noir. Colin-maillard, avec un bandeau incrusté dans la peau.

Il regarde la tête qu'il tient dans ses mains. La terreur figée à jamais sur ce visage. Il sourit.

- Je t'ai attrapé !

Fin.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, c'est court et pas terrible, mais en général je ne fais pas les défis, mais là, je trouvais cette idée vraiment sympa.

Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que ce one-shot mérite quand même une petite review ? ^^ Bisous à tous !


End file.
